There are many times when a person, who is alone and doing some kind of work, needs a third hand. This is particularly true when a flashlight has to be used so that such a person can see what is being worked on. Flashlights have been laid on any available objects in an effort to provide light at a desired location, but often without good results. Small flashlights have even been held in the mouth of the worker. Thus, there exists a need for a readily portable device that can be used anywhere to hold a flashlight at a desired location to provide needed light.